multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Riotgear
Riotgear, is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a Decepticon under the command of Cyclonus. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, Riotgear can combine with his commanding officer and fellow Decepticons: Skyjack, Cyberwarp, and Treadshock to form the left leg of the gestalt form known as Galvatronus, who's got the muscle to back up his mouth. ".''" :—Riotgear. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode was a Cybertronian off-road vehicle. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Riotgear_TRID_SF_VM.png|Treadshock's vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Write the first section of your page here. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Riotgear Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Decepticons